Availability of affordable, reliable power transistors (e.g., power MOSFETs and IGBTs) and modules may be important design goals for electric vehicles, hybrid cars, and other power applications. Typically, a gate driver may be provided to drive a power transistor gate. In the case of insulated-gate bipolar transistors “IGBTs”, a dual power supply typically powers the gate driver for facilitating switching an IGBT on and off.